


It's well it's south park

by kittyspring



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, South park shananigins, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: Kyle wakes up to a shocking surprise, he later finds out he's not the only one.





	1. Scream

Kyle woke up the same way he always did. By groaning at his alarm clock and fumbling to find it. He hit snooze on his alarm and slowly got out of bed. He dragged himself across the room and grabbed his green pants. He yawned as he made his way to the bathroom. He threw his pants on the floor and grabbed his tooth brush. He put the tooth past on the brush then closed his eyes as he brushed his teeth. He groaned as he opened his mouth. After a few brushes he opened his eyes and finally looked into the mirror. His eyes grew wide and he removed the brush from his mouth as he stared at the mirror. Staring back at him was a woman with long curly red hair and emerald green eyes. Kyle dropped his tooth brush and screamed. 

*****  
Three days later Stan, Eric, and Kenny were walking home from school. They turned the corner to their street. "Hey has anyone seen Kyle the last three days" Stan asked. Eric rolled his eyes "no I haven't seen your girlfriend." "Shut up I'm serious" he raised his voice. "I am to, now tell me does it physically hurt being away from your boyfriend for so long" him and Kenny laughed. Stan rolled his eyes and stopped talking to Eric. The three walked up to Kyle's house. Stan knocked on the door. There was no reply or the sound of foot prints. Stan raised a brow at the lack of response from inside the house. The three heard the blinds fall over the window. "What the hell" Stan complained. He reached for the door knob and pushed the door open. The three walked inside. "Wait don't come in" came a slightly familiar voice. The three stared at the woman who was halfway across the living room. Stan and Kenny were surprised by the sight. Eric started shaking as he started laughing. "Holy shit dude" kenny spoke and Eric burst out laughing. "Kyle what the fuck" Stan asked "y-youre dressing like a girl" he looked disqusted at his friend. "No its not like that i-i just woke up like this" he told letting his voice be it's now natural tone. Eric started laughing harder and falling to his knees. He tried to speak but couldn't get the words out. Kyle glared at him "shut up fat boy it's not funny" she yelled. "Fffffuck yuuuoo.... Jow" he said between laughs. Kenny snickered and covered his mouth. Kyle glared at him. "Oh that's all I thought you were dressing like a girl" Stan said in relief. "What why would I do that what am I a queermo" kyle said angerly. She sighed "so that's why you haven't been at school" Stan asked. "Ya it's just embarrassing" she nearly hissed. "Its not like your the only one this happened to" he told her. She looked at him with wide eyes. "What" she asked. "It happened to Bebe she came to school and her lushes Hooters were gone, it was so sad" Kenny told. He made a sad face at the thought. Stan smiled at the pervert. "Butters" Eric gasped. "Oh ya Butters and Cregi too" Stan finished Eric's sentence. Kyle seemed to relax at the news. She sat down on the coffee table. "Why is this happening and only to a few people", "why does anything happen in south park" Stan told. Kyle chuckled a little "hey you think Bebe will let me wear some of her cloths, this is the only thing of my moms that fits" she told. Kyle was wearing a white baggy shirt with a logo on it for the debate club and her old pants from elementary school. They looked like capress on her. Cartman started laughing harder at the question "oh my God you guys...... I'm dieing" kenny glared at him for a second. "Come on let's go ask" Stan turned out of the house. Kyle fallowed him while the other two stayed behind. Kyle walked a little funny as her old pants were riding up. "Uh I hate this none of my cloths fit and I can't wear my shoes anymore" she complained. She crossed her arms over her boobs in an attempt to hide from the cold. "At least your hat still fits" Stan looked at her hat. It wasn't long before they got to Bebe's as she only lived down the street. They knocked on her front door. Kyle shook from the cold. "Dude you want my jacket" Stan asked. Kyle stepped away from him "dude that's gay" she warned. "What no it's not" he protested. "Fine then that's sappy and gross" she corrected. The door opened. Kyle was staring at the guy standing in the doorway. He had short curly hair like a million ringlets and had chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt he recognized as Cregis, and brown jeans that were butters. "Oh my God Kyle is that you" he asked. "Uh ya" she said quietly. The boy stepped outside and hugged her "your so cute" he sang. He stepped back "now turn around and let me see that sweet ass of yours" he joked. "Bebe" she questioned. "Hey can Kyle barrow some cloths and shoes" Stan asked. "Of course come on I got the cutest outfits for you" he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. 

*****

The next day the three boys stood at the bus stop like they did every day. "Morning boys" Bebes boyish voice rang. They all looked to the left. Bebe had his arm draped around Kyle's shoulders. "What do you think isn't she a cutie" he gave a cheeky smile. Kyle held on to her books tightly. She was wearing a low cut, long sleeve shirt and a green mini skirt. She had green socks that stretched over her calf and black cotten boots with a black bottom on the outside. "Uh... No" Stan turned forward. "What do you mean no, look at her boots their to die for" Bebe pouted. "Their stupid" Eric told. "You didn't even look at them uh fine, what about you Kenny isn't Kyle cute" he smiled at the blond. Kenny looked her up and down then smiled "I'd tap that sideways on a teachers desk while she wore the boots" Kyles cheeks turned pink at the words. "E-excuse me" she Squeaked. "Dude that hella gay" Eric insulted "no it's not she's got boobs and a vigina, it be gay if I didn't wanna fuck her" Kenny's smile grew. "Oh really but it's Kyle" Stan stared up at Kenny. "So a sexy girl is a sexy girl-" Kyle hit him in the arm with her books. "Shut up I'm not a sex object" she yelled. "Oh you pissed her off now she's gonna go on an hour long rant about all the things you did wrong" Eric sighed. "Shut up fat boy I am not" she yelled. "Man I miss being talked to like that" Bebe spoke up. "What" they all asked. "I know it's stupid but I never realized how good it felt to be talked about like that, it made me feel pretty and wanted and now I just feel gross all the time." He complained "I don't feel pretty anymore though it is kinda nice to walk around without fear of being raped or groped" he continued. "You still are pretty just a different kind" Kenny told him. He gave an alarmed look "what" he asked. "What's wrong I thought you wanted to be called pretty" Stan asked. "There's only four reasons a guy calls you pretty, one because you're dating and he did something to anger you, two because he's going to rape you, three he's secretly gay, and four because youre ugly" he counted them on his fingers. "Oh and the rare reason a guy calls someone pretty is because they love that person" he got a day dreamy look on his face. "Gay" Stan said "super gay" Kyle added. He glared at them as the other two laughed. The bus pulled up and the doors opened. Stan moved to get on when Kenny grabbed his arm. He looked at Kyle "lady's first" he told. Kyle rolled her eyes but stepped on the stairs first. Kenny haled Stan in place and blocked the others from entering. "Kenny what are yo-" Stan started to ask. "Shh check it out" Kenny responded. Stan looked up the steps and blushed. As kyle walked up her uderwear became more noticeable. "Dude" Stan yelled "I couldn't help it I wanted to know what she had under that skirt." Kyle turned around and looked down at them. She was mad "Kenny you ass hole" she yelled. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP" the bus driver yelled louder. Kyle glared at Kenny. She turned on the bus and walked down the nerrow path. "Hey Kyle over here" butters stood up. They were right butters was a girl. She had two big green bows in her hair and wore a strapless blue shirt. It was clear she was cold since her nipples were pointy and very noticeable. Kyle looked back at Kenny, usually she'd sit with him since Stan always sat with Wendy. She turned away from him with a 'hmmf' and walked towards butters. She sat down beside her and didn't even look at Kenny as he sat beside Cregi. "I guess you turned into a-a girl to" she asked Kyle. "Ya" she responded bitterly. "W-well the first days kinda hard. I had a-a hard time excpessaly with Kenny. But a-after a while I uh sorta liked the attention" Kyle looked at her in surprise. "It makes y-you feel pretty" she fiddled her thumbs. "What you like that pervert commenting on your body like your some kind of sex object, that's gay butters" she frowed her brows at the blond. "N-no cause he's a guy a-and I'm a girl", "but you were born as a guy that makes you gay" Kyle elaborated. "W-well I don't wanna have s-sex with him I just like the attention. K-kennys a whore b-but he only hits o-on the pretty girls s-so it's n-nice" she smiled at her hands. "Well I don't want him acting like that to me, he can keep his dick in his pants when it comes to me I don't want that attention" she glared at the back of Kenny's head. "S-sure now but even Cregi trys to get his attention. T-today she's wearing a tight shirt" she pulled up her shirt a little. "Seriuously that's gay you guys are gay" she stared forward, ignoring butters for the rest of the bus ride. The bus stopped at the school and everybody got off. Kyle and butters were the last ones to get off the bus. Kenny was talking to Cregi while Eric played on his phone. The two walked over to them. "M-morning Kenny" butters waved and stood beside Cregi. "Hey, nice shirt" he greeted. "Th-thanks" Kyle rolled her eyes at butters. "It's a new top I wanted to show it o-off" she continued. "Well you got good taste, hey you doing anything later" Kyle looked at Kenny in disbelief. "Uh n-no","cool wana play dance, dance revaluation at the arcade." "I love dance, dance revaluation" butters brought her hands close to her face, squishing her boobs in the process. She moved and her boobs bounced. "See you for lunch then" Cregi informed more then asked. "Ya see you at lunch" he confirmed. Cregi smiled and grabbed butters arm. She dragged the blond away from Kenny. "Dude weak" Eric looked at him. "What Cregis cool" Kenny smiled. Kyle held her books tight again, she was so mad at kenny for thinking with his dick. She walked away from them and headed straight for class. 

*****

Later at lunch Stan was actually sitting with them. He sat down beside Kyle. "You should of heard him, he was stammering like a fucking idiot 'uh ya uh how uh do I like uh not get a uh boner form uh looking at uh boobs' God he makes me so mad, I never had a problem with him until now I fucking hate being a girl" Kyle rated. Stan sighed. "Oh you did something wrong" Eric said taking a seat beside Stan. "No she's ranting about poop head", "he's just so infuriating so I have boobs I'm still a guy don't drool over me it's creepy" she continued. "Oh Stan did you tell Wendy you have another girlfriend" he laughed. Kyle glared at him. Kenny and Cregi walked up to the table. "That's funny" Cregi said and giggled. "You should of been there it was even funnier to watch, next time I go down to the station you should come" he offered. Kyle gripped her fork, she didn't really know why she was angry this time he was only offering to take her to the police station but she was so mad. "Did your dad get arrested again, you know hes always drunk and poor so he's always getting arrested" Eric told. "Shut up titty fucker" Kenny said angerly. "I am not your the titty fucker, titty fucker","alright I fuck tittys a little weird that you don't gaywad." "God damn it fuck you Keeni, you poor piece of crap." "So about Thursday" Cregi started, ignoring Eric. "Ya I should be free" he took his sand which and bit into it. "Sweet" Cregi turned to her own lunch. "I uh got this new hat yesterday-" Kyle stood up and grabbed her lunch. Everyone at the table looked at her as she stomped away. She walked over to butters table. "Oh hi Kyle" she smiled. Kyle slammed her lunch down and sat down. She stabbed her lunch with her fork and bit into it hard.   
"Uh geez what's up her ass" Eric complained. "Who knows he's been acting differently all day, he's acting like a chick" Stan sighed. "Nah he's always been like that" Cartman laughed. "Its probably my fault" Kenny mumbled. Cregi looked at him, getting his attention. "I think I went to far today, I told him to get on the bus so I could see his underwear" he said even quiter. "Just hang out with him like you normaly would" Cregi told him. Kenny smiled "your super smart" he told her. She blushed and smiled at her food. 

*****  
Stan, Kyle, and Eric walked across the playground. "Where's Kenny" Stan asked. "Probably with butters at dance, dance revolution" Kyle told bitterly. "Kyle do you have sand in your vigina again" Eric smirked. "I don't have sand in my vigina" she yelled. "I've just been having a bad day first-" she started. "Oh looks it's Wendy later guys" Stan ran off. Kyle stared at him in confusion "Wendy had a spare last period she went home" Eric started laughing at Kyles words. "He's so screwed" he said. Kyle sighed angerly. "It's been a shitty day I just want go home" she mumbled. "Whow there I'm not your boyfriend I don't wanna hear about your day" Kyle opened her mouth to yell at him but a heavy weight stopped her from talking. Kenny had come up from behind them and dropped his arms over the two. "Hey gaywads wana go throw rocks at cars" he asked. "No way" Kyle quickly said. "Come on dude it's Tuesday, there's lots of angry drivers on Tuesday" he smiled at Kyle. She blushed at him and turned away "what happened to butters" she asked and crossed her arms. Eric removed Kenny's arm and walked ahead of them. Kenny removed his arm from Kyle and stepped away. "She got grounded" he shrugged. "For what","not wearing a bra" Kenny smiled. "Sounds about right" Eric walked up to the rocky steps by the bolder they usually sat on. Kenny went ahead of Kyle. She smiled at the action and climbed up the rocky stairs. The three walked around and gathered rocks to throw. They sat down on the bolder. Already a car drove by and Eric threw a rock at it. He cheered as the driver cused at him. Kyle wanted to put her knees up for warmth but she couldn't with her skirt. She should of just gone home, she was angry and cold. "So where's Stan" Kenny asked. "He ran off because his girlfriend was getting on his nervs so he went to see his other hoe" Eric sat down. "Wait Stan has two girls what the fuck" Kenny asked sitting back. "No fat ass just thinks we're dating because I complained to him once today" Kyle glared. "It was more then once" Eric chuckled. "Complaining about what" Kenny asked. "No don't ask" Eric warned but it was to late Kyle was already taking in a deep breath. "Well to start poop head, we got paired in class today and-" "ah no" Eric interrupted. "Fuck off I'm intideled to speak, free speech and all" she yelled. "Screw you if youre gonna act like a chick i'm", "God damn it Cartman" she watched him stand. "Going home" he told then walked away. "Good nobody wants your fat ass here anyway", "screw you kile" he yelled back. She sighed it was such an agervating day. Kenny threw a rock at a car. "What did he do" he asked. "What" she asked looking at him. "What did poop head do" he asked again. She sighed and turned to the road. "We got paired in class today so I started doing the work and I realised hey he's not helping. So I kept asking him to contribut and I finally realized he wasn't helping because he was to busy staring at my boobs. Fucking boobs so I kicked him and got chewed out in front of the whole class for physical violence. Then as I walked down the hall literally every guy was staring at me it was gross. Not to mention I got so mad with Cartman that I went to sit with butters and I tried so hard not to punch her. It's just been a bad day" she looked up at Kenny and was surprised that he was looking at her. He handed her a rock. She groaned as she looked at the rock. She knew she'd have to stand up and she knew kenny would be able to see her panties. She took a shot at throwing the rock from her seat. The rock hit the back tail light of the car and broke it. They both laughed, the car stopped and the driver got out. "You damn kids" he yelled then started climbing the bolder. "Oh shit" Kenny said. The two quickly got up and started running. Kenny basicly flew down the back of the rocky hill hike Kyle tried to keep from missing her footing. When she was close to the end she jumped off and imitedly fell. Curse those unstable boots. Kenny grabbed her arm and pulled her up then starred running. It was hard for her to keep up but she did. They ran through town and down their street. They stopped in front of the empty house that started their block and looked back. The man wasn't fallowing them anymore. They both broke out laughing "did you see how mad he was" Kyle spoke. "Ya he looked like he was gonna murder us" they laughed and turned down the street. "Oh man he almost had you when you triped" Kenny continued. "Ya fucking shoes I thought I was a goner" she laughed. She waited for Kenny to tell her she was way to awesome to be left behind but he didn't. He walked her to her door. "See ya Kyle" he walked away. No sextual jokes or gun shot signs. Kyle shook her head why did she care if he gave her that kind of attention. She walked inside. "Oh Kyle welcome home, Bebe was here earlier dropping off some more cloths for you" his mother told. "Thanks mom" she ran upstairs to her room. On her bed was a bunch of outfits laid out for her. She went through the cloths and found a pair of skinny jeans. "Aw sweet jeans gooooood by skirt" she threw off the skirt and boots. She put on the jeans they were surprisingly comfortable. She looked at herself in her mirror "these jeans really hug my ass, I wonder if kenny would think so" she shook her head again. "Ah no, no way I don't dress to impress Kenny that's gay and I'm not gay" she told herself.


	2. Hello i'm pretty to

Kyle walked to the bus stop. She fiddled with the v neck sweater she was wearing. "This is stupid" she mumbled to herself. She walked up to the three boys. "Hey boys-uh guys" she corrected. They looked at her as she passed Kenny to stand beside Stan. She knew they were all staring and it made her nervouse. Was her hair clean, was her outfit straight or did she have a stain on her cloths. "What are you doing" Stan asked. Kyle jolted a little as she turned to him. "What" she asked trying not to squeak. "Why are you wearing that sweater" he questioned. "O-oh it's Bebes it was the only thing I could find that fit, she er he use to be large" Kyle lied. "That's bull you two are the same breast size all her shit should fit you" his eyes widened at his own words. Kyle frowed her brows at him "excuse me, how would you know that" she subconsciously covered her boobs with her books. "Well I just um glanced at them a little not much" he scratched his head through his hat. "Well clearly enough if you think they look like Bebes" she raised her voice. Stan opened his mouth to speak, his gaze moved from the ground to Kyle's breasts. "Don't look at them pervert" she clung her books tighter. "I wasn't your books are in the way" he clinched his fists knowing he said something stupid. "So if it wasn't for my books you'd be staring at my boobs like a horny zombie." Stan rolled his eyes "oh come on I'm a hetrosextual I see a pair of boobs and I stare at them regless if their my best friends" Kyle glared at him. Cartman widened his eyes at the intense glare "dude" he mumbled. Stan glanced at him then finally looked at Kyle. He stepped back at the intense glare. Kyle was so mad that her best friend saw her as a sex object, it stung worse then finding out she was from Jersey. Kenny stepped into veiw and she couldn't hold back her anger anymore. "What are you staring at you geto prostatot" she yelled at him. The bus rolled up but she stood still. Cartman was the first to get on the bus. Kenny fallowed him with his head hung low. Stan didnt make a move to get on the bus he just crossed his arms "lady's first" he nearly hissed. Kyle rolled her eyes she turned to the bus. She moved her books from her chest to her ass then realised that was stupid because she was wearing skinny jeans and not a skirt. But it made her feel better to cover herself from Stans perverted gaze. Stan rolled his eyes at her as he got on the bus. She walked down the path and sat down beside Cregi. She was to mad to handle butters right now. "Hey" Cregi said, she ignored her and held her books close to herself. "Do you know why Kenny didn't sit with me" she asked "he sat at the front with barb." Kyle looked up at the news. She could see the messy blond hair over the sits. He was sitting in the first seat on the bus. That was odd for him he usually sat in the back so he wouldn't get yelled at for profanity. It was even stranger that he'd sit beside barb, she was known as the ugliest girl in school. Kyle felt bad, did this have something to do with what she said. "I think that's my fault I yelled at him" she mumbled. "Did he slap your ass or something" Cregi asked. "No Stan just pissed me off and I yelled at Kenny because he was the closest person" she sighed. "Did he stare at your boobs" Kyle looked at her a little confused. "Clyde did the same but it didn't bother me much" kyle glared at her. She decided not to talk about how Cregi should of stood up for herself. The bus stopped at the school, butters dashed out of her seat and ran down the path. "She's so despite" Cregi mumbled. "Aren't you, you were basically a giggling mess yesterday" Cregi shrugged. They got off the bus and looked around for Kenny. He stood in the middle of the playground talking to butters. The two walked up to them. "W-well why don't you come over and w-we can listen to so-some my chemical romance and then uh watch a movie" she stammered. "What movie" he asked. "An-anibelle" kenny rasied a brow at her. "You sure you can handle that movie" she looked at him and stepped closer. "W-with you there I should be o-ok" kyle cleared her throat while Cregi face palmed. They looked at the two and butters glared at Cregi who glared back. "Um about what I said this morning, s-sorry I was just mad at stan" she couldn't look him in the eyes. It was so stupid why would she apologize for calling him names fucking female hormones. "It's cool dude, but thanks" he smiled at Kyle. She looked at him and blushed at the look he was giving her. It was like she was the only person in the area. She smiled and scratched her cheek. "K are we done with this sappy moment" she forced herself to say. Secretly though she liked the smile he was giving her. She started walking away and shook her head at her own thoughts. Why did she care about Kenny's attention and why was she thinking he was kinda cute. She walked into the school where she saw Wendy yelling at Stan while Eric laughed. She turned to Eric and yelled at him to but he didn't seem to mind which was weird because he's been giving Kyle crap all week. She sighed this day wasn't going as she planed and now she had to sit in class with poop head who would be staring directly at the opening in her v neck. Great choice in cloths, kyle thought sarcastiacly. She held her books close and walked down the hall. Yep big mistake wearing these jeans she could feel all the guys eyes on her or mabey that was paranoia. 

*****

Kyle was thankful for lunch. She quickly made her way to the cafitiria. It was noisey as usual and people were to caught up in conversation to pay her any attention. She walked over to her usual table with her lunch tray. Kenny sat alone at their table. She was confused but happy that Cregi and butters weren't around. She sat down across from him like she always did. "Where's Stan and Cregi" she asked. "Stand at Wendy's table, Cartman told her what he said to you and now he's watching her yell at him." Kyle looked at the girls table and just as Kenny said Wendy was telling at Stan who had his head down. Cartman was sitting beside her and laughing as he ate his lunch. The other two girls and Bebe nodded with everything Wendy said. "And Cregis sitting with Tweek" she looked at the table by the doors. Cregi looked sad and Tweek rubbed her back. He said something and Cregi smiled. "So it's just the two of us today" Kenny finished. Kyle turned to him with a smile. Her smile fell when she saw that he wasn't looking at her. Why wouldn't he look at her, her shirt was very low cut he should be looking at her boobs. She looked around the room before leaning forward. "I-it sure is cold" she cursed herself for such a lame topic. Kenny nodded as he ate. "Ya it's been cold lately" she mumbled. What could she do to get him to look at her. She was practically shaking her chest at him. She sat back and pulled up the shirt a little. She purposely looked down and made her boobs bounce, hoping he'd notice and glance at them. He didn't at least kyle didn't notice if he did or not. She curled her lips. This was annoying she could tell that she was getting other guys attention. She could see them from the corner of her eye. "You guys playing foot ball today" she asked. "Yep, though I don't think anyone will let you play. We don't let Cregi and butters play anymore" he told her still not looking at her. "Cartmans idea I suppose" she rested her head in her hand as she looked at him. He nodded then opened his milk. Yes this was it he had to look her way. She quickly sat up and straightened her back. He took the milk and closed his eyes as he drank it. Kyle's shoulder sank 'seriously' she thought. She got up from her seat, he didn't look her way he just looked back down. "I'll be back" she told him. As she walked away she cursed herself for saying she'd be back. She should of just walked away like she usually did when she went to the washroom. These damn girly hormones she cursed. She made her way to the washroom. She had to go into the girls washroom. Once the door was closed she groaned loudly. She turned to the mirror and looked at herself. Her hair curled over her shoulders nicely so she wasn't having a bad hair day. Her sweater was rinckled or rolled up so it wasn't her cloths. She didn't have any notisable pimples or goo in her eyes. Ya she looked very pretty so why wouldn't Kenny look at her. She sighed this was stupid, she was being stupid. "This is so gay" she mumbled. She couldn't help pushing up her boobs though to move them colser together. The bell rang and she turned to the door. Even though they were in high school they still fallowed the elementary time table with the exception of classes. She made her way outside. The boys were already playing foot ball. Cregi and butters sat on the spinning top watching them. Kyle guessed she'd have to sit with them. She walked in the direction of the spinning top. Some ninth grader walked behind her. He reached over and grabbed her ass. She yelped and jumped away. She turned to him and covered her ass. "D-did you just grab my ass" she nearly yelled. "Ya it hanging out there just begging to be squeezed" he smiled at her. He looked at her chest "hmm now that I see them your boobs look like they could use a good squeezing" she looked up at him fearfully. She covered her chest and stepped back. The next thing she knew the creep was being hit in the face with a football. He fell to the ground with a bloody nose. Kyle turned and looked to the game. "Dude kenny just knocked that ninth grader out" one of the guys yelled. Some of them laughed and others groaned. Kyle looked over at Kenny who was red in the face from anger. "God damn it Kenny" Eric yelled. "Ya man what the hell" Clyde chimed in. Kenny looked from Kyle to the angry players. "Fuck this, screw you guys I'm going home" he shouted then started walking away. "Ey that's my line you geto prostatote" Eric yelled. Some of the guys started laughing. Kyle grabbed the foot ball. The miner was still laying on the ground crying over his bloody nose. "Pussy" she called him then turned to walk towards the game. "The fuck was up his ass" Eric continued. "Here fat ass" Kyle threw him the ball. He caught it but it hit his stomach hard. "Uh fucking jow" he mumbled. Kyle went to sit down beside Cregi. She sighed and rested her head in her hand. She looked to her right, butters was glaring at her. "What" she asked returning the glare. "She's mad that Kenny knocked someone out for you" Cregi told. Kyle sat up and rolled her eyes "oh God seriously fuck off butters he was just being a friend. Oh no he help out a friend it's the end of the fucking world, eat shit butters he doesn't give me special treatment" she shouted at the blond. The two looked at her in surprise. She ignored them and turned to the game, watching as they changed team members. 

*****  
Later she and Eric were the only ones walking home together. Stan had detention for something the girls framed him for and Kenny was at butters place. Kyle gripped her books at the thought of butters curled up beside Kenny in the dark. Holding on to his arm and hiding into his side. Why was he giving butters of all people attention. She was cuter then butters even when she was a guy. The look she gave Kyle when Kenny finally payed attention to her made her so mad. She had no room to be jealous because Kenny was basically on a date with her. Kyle shouldnt care but she did, she wanted all of Kenny's attention like she had this morning. But how did she get a perverts attention with out attracting other perverts. She glanced at Eric and an idea popped in her head. Eric's mom was a slut even anyone knew how to get a perverts attention it was her. Eric turned to his house, she had to be quick. "C-Cartman can I come over" she spoke loudly. He turned to her with a confused look on his face. "Sure" he questioned then continued walking. Kyle fallowed him into the house. "Wana play call of duty or ey" he called to Kyle who had ran to his kitchen. "Ms Cartman" she spoke to the woman standing in the kitchen. "Oh hello Kyle, Eric told me what happened I hope being a woman isn't to hard" she started. "Can I talk to you...privetly" she asked quietly. She nodded and grabbed a box of cookies. "Ey what are you doing let's go play games" Eric entered the kitchen. Ms Cartman poured the cookies onto a plate and turned to the two teens. "Oh fudgy O's my favorite Ey" Eric yelled in protest as his mom walked out of the kitchen. He fallowed her into the living room. She placed the plate on the table and turned on the tv. She opened the recording menu and threw on a Terrince and Philip episode. "Uh sweet the pidgen episode" Eric sat down on the couch and started downing the cookies. "Not to fast now Eric you'll get a tummy ache" his mother warned. He grunted in response and she giggled. She walked back to the kitchen where Kyle was standing unctuously. "Now dear what's the problem" she asked taking a seat at the coffee table. Kyle also sat down before speaking. "Um well you get-got the attention of many guys mostly perverts. I was wondering um see I want to get the attention of one just-just one specific pervert but I don't know how" she rambled. Eric sighed from inside the living room. He got up and walked towards the Kitchen. "Oh I'm not sure how to get the attention of one pervert I don't usually focus on just one" he stopped dead in his tracks at his mothers words. "Well can't you make an educated guess on what to do" he heard Kyle asked. He side stepped out of view of the kitchen doorway. He tip toed closer to the door to better ease drop. "Alright.... Hmmm if you want just one perverts attention you should single him out in conversation. Make sure to stand close to him then mumble thing so only he can hear" she told. "Like what" Kyle asked. "Like oh complain about your boobs, say things like 'my back hurts I guess I'm not use to my boobs yet, ow I need to be laid down' saying 'be' instead of just 'lay down' will in courage the pervert to try and lay you down. Another is move the bottom of your bra so your boobs move around and say 'my boobs are so sore they must be growing' that will get him thinking 'why they can get bigger" She giggled. "Next you should learn to stir your hips when you walk, yes this will attract other perverts but the one you want will most certainly be watching you walk away." Kyle nodded at her "alright how do I stir my hips." Ms Cartman stood up "I'll show you" Kyle stood up and walked to the open space. "First you should learn how to move your feet" kyle looked at her feet as she began to walk. She slightly crossed her feet as she walked. "Then your hips move them as if your putting your weight to the one side" stood still and demestrated the hip movement. She started walking and swaying her hips in rythem with her feet. "As you walk be sure not to hunch, walk tall and confidently" she walked again. "Now you try" she said stepping behind kyle. She took in a deep breath and looked forward as she tried to mimick the walk. "Your feet are sticking out, you want try and stay in a straight lone not zig zag all over the floor try again. Kyle walked back to the start and tried again. "Stir your hips a little more dear" she told "oh no to much here" she walked over to Kyle. She stood behind her and placed her hands on the teens hips. Kyle started walking, Ms Cartman moved her hips in the correct fashion. Kyle turned to restart the walk. After a few more turned she was starting to get it. Ms Cartman let go of her hips and watched as she walked. "Oh very good now another thing is slipping sextual induendos into conversation, if a pervert knows sex is on your mind it drives them crazy" she continued. "How about drawing dicks is that a sextual induendo" Kyle asked. "Yes if spread all this out with in a day he should of pound your koosh, if not keep it up he'll crack soon they always do" she winked. Kyle smiled at the thought. She quickly grabbed her books. "Thank you Ms Cartman um one thing can you not tell anybody about this" she asked. "Of course dear this is our little secret" Kyle smile grew and she turned to run out of the kitchen. She ran passed the couch "later fatass" she said not realising he was standing by the door frame of the kitchen. She dashed out of the house and down the street. She had a lot of planing to do and practicing. Might as well indulge in the stupid hormones while there here.


	3. Think with your dick

Kyle took a deep breath. She could see the bus stop in the distance and she could see Kenny, Stan, and Eric standing there. She straightend Bebes orange shirt. It was a little tight and the logo was slightly stretched and it made her cold to wear but she took a page of of Cregis book. She went back to wearing the green skirt. She had just shaved her legs last night and she wanted to show them off. She walked up to them "morning boy's" she resisted the urge to correct herself. She walked past Kenny and stood beside Eric. Stan stood on the end ignoring her. It was to quite to try any of the vocal intising tactics so she had to wait. The bus pulled up and Kyle was the first on the bus. Now or never she swayed her hips with each step in the most natural way she could muster. She quickly turned and sat down beside Barb so she could quickly see Kenny's face. But Kenny wasn't behind her it was Cartman. "Nice thong" he laughed. She turned a bright red with embarrassment and anger. Right behind Cartman was Stan, he gave a horny smile a clear indication that he also saw the red silk thong. Kenny wasn't behind Stan, four seconds passed before she heard foot steps hit the first step. He walked onto the bus and passed by Kyle with out looking at her. That made her angry the whole reason she went first was so he could see her new thong that she went out and bought yesterday. That shit was expensive and by golly she wasn't gonna wear another pair of underwear till this whole mess was over. She was so deep in thought she didn't realise the bus had stopped in front of the school. Everyone got off and she stood close to Kenny as the four started walking towards the school. It was loud today well ya it was Thursday almost Friday people get roudy. It was really loud, Kyle glanced at Kenny then the other two. Cartman was laughing about something and Stan looked tired and annoyed. This was it she could say it now but which one, the strongest in her opinion. She moved her books to her right then moved to push and pull her bra making her boobs bounce. "M-man my boobs are sore they must be growing" she mumbled. Kenny quickly looked to the left and away from Kyle. "What" Eric shouted and turned to her. She jolted at his word shit she wasn't quite enough. "What" Stan asked clearly not hearing. "Kile just complained that her boobs are sore" he told. Stan glared at her "what let me get thus straight you get mad at me for glancing at them but it's perfectly OK for you to tell a group of guys that their sore." "First of all it was more then a glance if your one hundred percent sure theyre the same size as Bebes and second I use to always complain to you guys so it's a little hard to remember I shouldn't be that comfortable" she lied a little. "Bullshit" stan shouted. They all walked into the school. "Stop saying that it's not bullshit","it is and you know it. You say you don't want guys looking at you yet you walk around wearing low cut sweaters and mini skirts. Your basically begging to be stared at" he yelled at her. She walked a bit faster and walked over to him. She turned so she was walking backwards. "How was I begging for it did I get down on my knees and demand those guys to stare at me" she yelled. "God you are such a chick you say you don't want the attention yet you walk around in slutty cloths" he yelled back. "Excuse me" Wendy walked up to them. "Are you giving your best friend crap for being a girl" she incurred. "No but she says she doesn't want attention but look what she's wearing" they stopped walking. "What's wrong with what she's wearing I think she looks very cute today" Wendy argued. "She's wearing a tight shirt and a mini skirt tell me his that's not asking to be stared at" he gestured to her. "I'm not a sex object Stan, I wear what I like because I like it not because I'm fishing for sex craved perverts" she partly lied again. "Exactly, Kyles your friend Stan instead of being a horny ass why don't you try helping him through this difficult time. Hes new to the sextual harassment that comes from being a girl and he needs support not another pair of eyes oogling his boobs" she yelled. "Hell ya" Kyle and Wendy brought their hands over their heads and high fived each other. They then crossed their arms and glared at Stan. Eric started laughing at the situation. "Shut up fatass" they both yelled at him making him laugh harder. Even Kenny laughed. "Oh my God I see it now Stan does have two girlfriends" he said. "No now Stan has no girlfriend" Wendy started. "Until he can learn to respect us" Kyle finished. They both spun on their heel and walked away together. Kyle was to mad to do the complete walk she was tought but she swayed her hips like she was told. "What the fuck just happened" Stan asked while the others held onto each other for support as they laughed. 

*****

It was second period, science. Kyle sat beside Kenny in science. It was a work period so the teacher sat at the desk on her computer. Kyle looked around the room, everyone had their head down either sleeping or playing on their phone. Kenny how ever was actually working since he had a low grade and needed to pass the class. Alright time for the third act sextual induendos. Kyle quickly drew a dick on his work but one seemed suspicious. She drew a few more and one spraying semen. She looked at Kenny then down at his work. She knew he'd get the formula for ion transfers wrong. She took a silent breath then stretched over to get his attention. Kenny looked away from his work to the wall. "Your formulas all wrong" she said quitely. He looked down at his paper. "Here" Kyle gave him her paper then set closer to him. "You have to add as much as you subtract to keep it even and you have to do it in twos" she used her pencil to show the formula she drew then moved it over to one of the dick drawings. She heard Kenny make a noise and looked up at him couriously. He stood up and stepped back from Kyle "Miss Anderson can I go to the bathroom" he asked quickly. She waved him off and he ran out of the room. Kyle sighed to herself she must have been anoying him. Great now all that time he could be using to get his grade up is lost because Kyle anlyed him. She took his notes and corrected them. When she was done she took his binder and started going through his notes and correcting them. At least now he has reliable notes for when he studys. 

*****

Kyle sat at the lunch table with Kenny and Eric. Stan was sitting with Cregi and the others. Kyle poked her food as she thought of another way to get Kenny's attention. The tight cloths didn't work, neither did the reviling cloths. She wasn't sure if the walk worked it was definitly the wrong moment to use it. And the dicks didn't work. This was hard usaly a girl wouldn't have to go passed reviling cloths when it came to Kenny. He'd bang anything that was willing and had boobs. Like that one song he likes to sing 'it's my duty to please that booty'. Kyle got an idea. Of course she could just sing blood on the dance floor songs theyre his favorite band and it's a sextual induendo. What kind of lervert wouldn't get turned on by a girl signing blood on the dance floor. She had to think a moment about the lyrics. There was one Kenny always played that she would always get stuck in her head. She started humming the tone. As soon as she did Kenny stopped mid chew. Oh yes he knew the song all to well even when it was hummed quitley. Kyle tapped her foot to the rhythm and twitled her fork. "Love me or hate me but you want to fuck me" she started whispering. "My love is unrestricted  
You know you wanna lick this" she whispered a little louder. "One stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had Mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad-AH" she shouted at the sudden pain in her knee. Kenny slammed his sand which on his tray. Kyle glared at Cartman "what the fuck" she yelled at him. "What the fuck me what the fuck you" he said. "I asked you first fat boy", "I asked you second" Eric retorted. "W-well hey guys can I sit here" butters asked. "No" both Kyle and Eric yelled. She sat down anyway. They rolled their eyes "the hells been up your ass" Kyle asked. "I could ask the same about your vigina oh that's right nothing" Kyle looked confused. "What","your being a horny bitch because you want someone to stick their dick in you, but not just any guy no it has to be someone special like Kenny." " shut up fat boy that's gay why would I want that" she yelled as her face turned a deep red. Kenny stood up and walked away from the table. He threw his Hood up and buttened it up. Of course Eric would make a situation worse. Kyle sighed and layer her head down. Her world was becoming topsy tervy and she hated every second of it. 

******

It was four hours after school that Kyle was finally allowed to leave the school. Someone set a cherry bomb in the girls toilet and blamed it on Kyle. Someone being Eric. She was so mad at him he was being an even worse jerk today then ever. She walked in the diming sunlight down her street and entered Eric's backyard. She opened his back door and stepped into the kitchen. "Oh Kyle" Ms Cartman began. "Shh where's Eric" she asked. "Oh he's upstairs doing his homework" she smiled. "Right" Kyle rolled her eyes. She walked into the living room and looked around before going back into the kitchen. "It didn't work I tired everything, walking seductively, drawing dicks, complaining about my boobs. I even sang a very sextual song but he wouldn't smile at me let alone look at me." She threw her books on the table and set down. "He gave the others attention, even went on a date with butters but not me no.....Ms Cartman am I uugly" she asked losing all flair in her voice. "Oh no dear" she turned to Kyle "your very pretty why I wish I was a red head, you know what they say about reds." Kyle looked down at the table "then why won't Kenny tell me how hot I look he won't even complement my shirt" she mumbled. "Ah ha I knew it" Kyle jumped out of her seat at the raspy voice. "Eric dear please go up stairs mommy's having a little chit chat" Ms Cartman told. "Mom we need more fudgey'os" he kept his eyes on Kyle. "But pooky kins grocery shopping is-", "now mom" he shouted. "Oh, alright I guess I'm going now" she grabbed her purse. "Be good to your friend Eric I'll be back soon" she walked out the back door. "I knew you were trying to get him to bang you" he laughed. "I was not" she protested. She turned to him and stood her ground. "Ya right I heard the conversation you had yesterday you queermo", "I'm not gay" she repeated. "Right that's why you went to my mom for help on getting a perverts attention because you don't wanna be fucked senseless by Keeni" he gave a small laugh. "I-i ...don't.... Know, I don't know I-i just hated butters for getting all his attention. I don't know why it bugged me but I'm not gay I don't like Kenny." "That's bull shit your gay for Keeni you want his dick admit it you fag", "no I just wanted his attention only on me" she lost her flair again. Why was it so important to have his attention, why did it bug her when he wouldn't talk to her. It never bothered her before, she couldn't be in love with him could she. No she wasn't gay but she's a girl so was it really gay. Yes it was she was born a guy and liking guys is gross. She couldn't like Kenny could she. "Ya cause there's nothing gay about that, ah gross you smell that smells like gay ew it's stinking up my house" he laughed. "Shut up fat boy" she yelled, tears starting to sting her eyes. How could she like Kenny if she was gonna fall for anyone wouldn't it be Stan. Why was it Kenny, the sex craved pervert who ditched girlfriends after a month or two. This was bad she was gay and gay for Kenny who most certainly was straight. "Hey gaywad what curtains should go with moms kitchen blue or mabey rainbow", "stop it" she mumbled as tears ran down her face. "I bet it be fabulous~" he joked. She couldn't do it she was breaking down and even though it wasn't that bad Eric's jokes were making it worse. "I need Stan" she told. "Ooho one guy isn't enough for you, you need another dick you slut" Eric laughed as Kyle ran out passed him and towards the door. "Ya get lost you jow, gay, slut" she ran down the street to Stans house. She knocked on the door. Stan opened the door and rolled his eyes at the sight. "Seriously the crying trick God haven't you gotten me into enough trouble" he complained. "I'm not using a trick I need to talk" she stammered. "No I'm not talking to you your the reason my girlfriend dumped me. Until your cured of this shit I'm not talking to you", "please I just need to talk." "No fuck you and your stupid ass problems I got my own shit to deal with" he yelled at her. She started crying harder "Your such a bad friend I just need to talk to someone and you won't listen, I just need a friend" she sobbed. She turned away "Kyle wait I'm sorry" stan said walking out of the house. "No I don't care, I know I've been difficult but that's just because I don't know what's going on. I just needed a friend and you haven't been a very good one" she yelled. "I know, I know I haven't been handling this week well it's just hard" he scratched his head. "It's been harder for me and now i-i just learned something... Horrible? I don't know it just s-scares me" she sobbed. Stan walked towards her and held her arms gently. "Hey it's OK come on inside we can tall about it OK I'm sure it's not that bad" he smiled at her. She sniffled "Stan I'm in love with Kenny" she whimpered. Stand smile fell and he stared at her as he processed what she said. "L-lets go inside and you can tell me what happened I think I missed something" he took her hand and pulled her along as he walked to his house. They walked inside and sat down on the couch. Kyle was a sobbing mess, she knew it was more then just the gay thing it was everything. "Mom can you make me and Kyle some coco" he shouted. "Sure honey" she shouted back. "OK what happened last I heard you were 'my girlfriend' and mad at me for being a pervert, when did you fall for the biggest pervert of them all" her crying increased. "Iiii doooont k-kn-kn-know-ow-ow" she forced out. "Shit" Stan cursed at himself. "I just I, it" she stammered. Stan rubbed her back "sorry I didn't mean it like that", "shut up *sniff* I know it just, it's so stupid" she started. "Butters said that she and Cregi were fighting for Kennys attention because he made them feel pretty. So i said that was stupid but thats why butters was wearing all those cloths. It was stupid watching them drool over him, Cregi was practically sitting in his lap on Tuesday" she rambled. "Is that why you stormed away because you were jealous" Stan asked. Kyle shrugged "I dont know it just bugged me and then Kenny, he kept his distance from me which made me angry. He gave everyone elts attention so i did something stupid. I wore that v neck to show off my boobs but he didnt notice i did everything i knew to get his attention but he still treated me the same as always. So i went to Erics mom to ask what i should do", "dude" Stan interrupted. "I couldn't help it i wanted his attention so bad. She told me to complain about my boobs so i did and then Cartman freaked out, apparently he heard the whole conversation. This week has been a nightmare. First i started fighting for Kennys attention then we fight and then Eric made me realize i-i like Kenny." Stans mom walked into the room with two cups of coco. She set the cups down and walked away. Kyle took the cup and sipped it. Her hands shook as she held the cup. "Dude your shaking like Tweek", "i know its horrible i thought it was just female hormones but i thought about it and it wasn't just his attention i wanted. I wanted to curl up with him the way butters did on Wednesday and hold his arm and all that gay shit." She sipped the cup again er tears finally stopping. "But it doesn't matter hes super hetero" she sighed. "Ya but you never know maybe hes bisexual or something" Kyle tok a deep breath. "Doubt it" she layed back on the couch. It was quite now, they both staired at the tv. "You know despite everything i think Kenny would make a good boyfriend. Even though hes a pervert hes actually very kind probably the kindest kid in south park with out being a pussy" Kyle chuckled. "So you dont think im gross" she asked. "Dude my dog is gay, my idol is gay i dont care that your gay" he laughed. "Oh ya i forgot" she chuckled. "So we cool" Stan asked "Ya we're cool" she answered. Stan grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. "Wana watch asses on fire" Kyle laughed "Ya i think thats what i need" she told. He laughed at her and turned on the movie. The title appeared on the screen and the two sat on the edge of the couch. "Terrance and Philip, Terrance and Philip" they chanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle woke up to loud banging and yelling. "Pots and pans banging on pots and pans" she heard someone yell. She groaned and opened her eyes. She looked at the tv that had the Terrance and Philip menu on it. "Morning Kyle time for school" Mr Marsh greeted before hitting a pan beside Stans head. Stan lumped up and screamed "I'm up, i'm up" he groaned at the end of his sentience. "Boys er i mean Stan, Kyle breakfast" Ms Marsh called. Kyle stood up and stretched she pulled her shirt down and fixed her skirt. Stan rolled off the couch and dragged himself to the dinning room. They sat down at the table in a haze. "Heres some coffee boys er Stan and Kyle" Ms Marsh handed them a coffee mug. Kyle took her mug and chugged it. "My someone had a long night" Mr Marsh said taking a seat at the table. "You have no idea dad we're going through a lot" Stan yawned. "Jeez what are you my boyfriend" They both laughed. They ate quickly "Stan dont eat so fast you'll get a tummy ache" His mom warned. He pointed to the clock and hummed with a mouth full of food. His mom turned to the clock "oh dear its almost time for you to leave." She got up and walked out of the room. "So Kyle hows being a girl" Mr Marsh asked. "Hell" she said inbetween chowing down her toast. He nodded his head "ya i bet" he swirled his coffee. Mrs Marsh re-entered the dining room carrying Stans coat. "Here you go Stanley" she set it on the table. Stan grabbed the coat and quickly put it on. He took a few sips of his coffee. Kyle chugged the rest of her coffee and stood. "Thanks for the meal Mrs Marsh" she turned and dsahed out of the room. Stan stood and also took a chugg of his coffee "thanks mom" he ran after Kyle. He ran to the door and fixed his hat. He put on his shoes and grabbed his bag. The two ran out the door. "Crap I left my books at Cartmans" she cursed. They walked onto the street. "I'll get em for you, I gotta talk to him anyway" Stan offered. "Thanks dude I don't wanna deal with him calling me querrmo" she admitted. They walked up to the house. Stan knocked on the door. Ms Cartman opened the door "oh Stan good morning, sorry you just missed Eric" she informed. "Morning Ms Cartman do you have my books" Kyle asked stepping onto the porch. "Oh yes one moment" she stepped away from the door. "Hey how early do you think Cartman leaves, he's never late and he's always waiting there for us" Stan asked. "I don't know it is a little weird though" she raised her brow at the thought. Ms Cartman opened the door and handed Kyle her books. "I slipped something special in there that's sure to help with you little problem" she giggled and closed the door. The two walked away in confusion. Kyle opened her binder and the fist page was notes on how to intise a pervert with some small drawings of sex positions. "Holy shit dude" Stan laughed. Kyle turned a bright pink "oh my God" she laughed and closed the binder. Stan started humming a tone from the glee he felt at finally talking to Kyle. "Is that uncle fucker" she questioned. His smile grew and they both took in a deep breath. "Shut your fucking face, Uncle Fucka. You're a cock sucking, ass licking Uncle Fucka. You're an Uncle Fucka, yes, it's true.Nobody fucks uncles quite like you" they sang and laughed. They walked up to the bus stop. "Oh look at that the gaywads made up" Kyle tensed at the insult. Stan quickly walked over to Eric and grabbed his arm. "Cartman can I talk to you for a second" the two walked away from the others. "Uh morning" she told Kenny. "Looks like everything's alright, you boyfriend apologize" he chuckled, looking at the two in the distance. "Oh ha ha that's so funny and no but I forgive him anyway" she kicked the snow. He wasn't looking at her. She glared for a second then started walking to her usual spot. Kenny looked forward. Kyle blew some air up to move her bangs. She remembered what Ms Cartman told her, now was a good a time as any. She stretched up and pushed her breastes out. "Uh my back hurts, it's been killing me all week.... I need to be laid down" she glanced at Kenny. He put up his Hood. Stan and Cartman came back and the four waited for the bus. Stan looked at Kyle and made a motion to his back. She shook her head and looked down then put up a pretend Hood. The bus drover the street. Stan pointed to the bus then made a motion of a fat kid walking onto the bus then he pointed to himself and made the motion of him walking on a bus with his hand. Kyle shook her head, she pointed to kenny and motioned someone standing by the bus. Stan nodded and motioned Cartman again then a very saucy kid who was clearly Kyle then he motioned kenny. Kyle glanced at Kenny and nodded. The bus rolled up and stan pushed Cartman in front of the doors. The doors opened and Eric cursed his way up the stairs. Kyle was the second on the stairs. "Come on Kenny just get on" Stan told the tall boy. Kenny sighed and got on the bus. He couldn't help looking up to see Kyle's silk thong. He made a small noise that Stan regonized as a pained squiel. He was confused why would Kenny be in pain.   
Kyle walked to an empty seat across from Eric. Stan saw that Kenny was gonna sit beside Eric so he lit a small fire cracker in his pocket then tossed it to the seat. It exploded on inpack and made everyone jump. Sure it was drastic but this was for Kyle please he still owed her. Kenny jumped back and landed on the seat Kyle was sitting on. "Ey who threw that" Eric yelled. Stan walked to the back of the bus, he needed to apologies to Wendy so Kyle was on her own.   
"Man wonder who did that" she said knowingly. "Don't know but did you see Cartmans face" Kenny chuckled. Kyle smiled at the comment, yes Kenny was talking to her. "Bet it was Clyde" she snickered. The two fell silent. Kenny wasn't much of a talker to begin with, he doesnt start normally conversations. So Kyle had to start one but what to talk about with out sounding like a girl. "Um so howd watching a horror movie with butters go" she asked, gripping her knees a little. She was suprised by how cold her legs were, they were like ice to her touch even with the gloves on. "Butters dad came home after I showed her my chemical romance and told me to get out. I think she got in trouble for having a boy over" he smirked. Kyle was relieved that nothing happened. No cuddling on the couch or anything like that.   
The bus ride was quite Kyle couldn't think of anything to say. She was nervous. They all got off the bus as the bus lady yelled at them. "Jez does she have to be so loud" Kyle complained. "She's only like that becuase she can't get laid" Kenny smiled. Kyle snickered at him as they walked. "Hey" Stan ran up to them with a giant smile on his face. "Guess who isn't in the dog house anymore" he pointed to himself with his thumb. "Nice now you get make up sex the best kind besides angry sex and unfathomable desire sex" Kenny started counting on his fingers. "Though 'I'm using you to get back at my dad' sex is pretty great" he continued. Stan pushed him making the pervert laugh. "You guys wanna see a movie after school" he asked, winking at Kyle. "Sure I got nothing better to do but-" Kenny trailed off. "No worries I'll spot you" Stan took out his wallet. The blond scratched his head in guilt. Stan handed him twenty bucks. "Thanks dude I'll pay you back" he promised as he put the money in his pocket. "So what's playing" Kyle asked. Stan shrugged "don't know","you know that new rob Schneider movie came out three days ago" Kenny informed. The two rolled their eyes "oh God" Stan groaned. "This time he's a cupcake in a bakery and he falls in love with the Baker" they groaned louder. Kyle started giggling at the situation. They walked into the school and parted ways. Stan walked with Kyle down the hall. "I'm gonna bail on the movie" he told her. She smiled at him and blushed "dude" she snickered again. 

*******

Kenny wasn't in science that day which was weird. He loved science or rather the teacher becuase she never wears bras. It made Kyle angry, was he avoiding her it seemed like he was. She made her way to the cafatiria. Stan was sitting beside Eric. God he was such a good friend. She strolled over to the table making sure to stir her hips as she walked in the most natural way possible. Eric rolled his eyes at her and Stan pinched him. She sat down beside Kenny and placed her books down on the table. Stan slid her tray towards her. Aw he got her food he really was trying to make it up to her. "Are you wearing make up" Stan asked. She touched her cheek subconsciously "uh ya I went to the washroom and some girl did it." Kenny looked at her, making her look at him as well. He blushed at the winged eyeliner she was wearing and the faint pink lipstick. "It won't come off I tried she said it was water proof" she told still looking at Kenny. He quickly looked to Eric"oh th-that sucks" he cleared his throat. "At least it won't come off when you give a rim job to your boyfriends" Kyle kicked Eric under the table. "Ow","shut up Cartman I could have you sewed for sextual harassment and you know I have a good lawyer" she shouted. "Hey Kenny you OK" Stan asked. They all looked at the blond. His face was a deep red from his blush. Kyle couldn't help blushing as well, he looked so cute when he blushed it looked like the color was trying to spread to his hair. Kenny turned away from them and walked away from the table with out a word. He pulled up his Hood and buttened it up. The three stared in his direction before looking at each other. "God what a fag" Eric grabbed his sandwhich. Kyle glared at him it was all Eric's fault she was sure. 

*******

The three stood on main street with all the locol stores. "He's not coming" Kyle said kicking the ground. "Will you relax he'll show" Stan patted her on the back. "Better watch out she'll bite your hand off","I'm not a crocodile" she yelled. "No your a Jewish dolphin" he chuckled. "Oh that's it" she rolled up her sleeve and made to punch Eric. Stan grabbed her by the waist as she struggled to get to the fat teen. He backed away and started laughing. "Let me go I'm gonna kick his ass" she yelled. "Kyle you don't know how strong you are right now just calm down" he told her. All struggling stopped when they heard laughter that wasn't Erics. They looked to the side. Kenny walked up to them as he laughed at the situation. Stan put Kyle down and smiled at Kenny. "About time let's go" he started walking down the street. Eric laughed at Kyle as they walked. Kyle pushed him in anoyince. She took a deep breath and shook. It was cold out the wind had gotten stronger since this morning. She couldn't even wear her own jacket because her boobs wouldn't fit so she was stuck wearing the T-shirt she had on yesterday. Damn Colorado and it's cold weather. They made it to the movie theater. The ticket guy sat in his little Booth as always with a bored expression on his face. "Hey one ticket to auh 'cupcake and I" Stan groaned. "Aw weak dude I'm not seeing that" Eric started walking away. Stan rolled his eyes "you know he's been a turd sand which all week, I'm gonna beat him up I'll see you guys inside" he started walking after Eric. Kenny stared at the two in confusion, Stan dosnt normally beat people up so this was weird. "One ticket to 'the cupcake and I" Kyle asked. The guy took her money and gave her a ticket "enjoy your movie... Doubt it though" he whispered. She walked off to the side while she waited for Kenny. "One for 'the cupcake and I","here you go enjoy your movie" the man replied. Kyle started walking, knowing Kenny was right behind her. It was warm in the theater. She smiled at the feeling she was regaining in her limbs. The two walked up to the concession stand. "Can I get two medium popcorn and two sodas" Kenny ordered. Kyle smiled at him, he was finally acknowledging her. He turned his head away from her again as they waited for their popcorn. Her smile fell at the action. She guessed wrong he was just being a friend. They got their order and walked to the theater room. The room was mostly empty, Kyle wasnt surprised by this the movie sounded stupid. She wanted to sit in the back, far away from the people at the front. She sat down in the middle of the last row and sighed. She noticed a lack of movement and turned to Kenny. He was sitting one seat over from her and staring at the screen intensely. She made a noise of annoyance. She glared down at her knees. He acted like she had a disease of some kind and if he touched her or looked at her he'd get it. Of course he wouldn't want look at her she probably looked ugly as a girl. Her thoughts became toxic as she sat through the previews. Butters did say he doesn't give attention to the ugly girls and he was voted ugliest boy in the fifth grade. Of course he'd be an even uglier girl. She probably looked worse then barb that's why he always turns away.   
The movie was a blurr to Kyle. She spent the whole time thinking and trying to cover her crying when tears started spilling out. By the end of the movie she was to depressed  to fake a smile. Why should she care if Kenny clearly didn't. "Aw man that was so good, that part where her boss caught her tonging the cupcake hahahaha classic" Kenny laughed. Kyle was silent, she stared at the side of the street. "Come on I know you hate rob Schneider but that movie had some good parts" his laughter was dieing down. Kyle could hear his smile fall as he became quite. "You OK" he asked with a raised brow. Kyle could feel the words she wanted to say trying to spill out but she knee she'd sound like a girl. Was that such a bad thing though she was a girl. Ya she was and it was flipping her world around. "I'm fine just dealing" she mumbled. "I-its hard being a girl" she continued. Once she started she had a hard time stopping. She covered her mouth to stop. No she can't tell Kenny he'd think she was gross. Or rather grosser then he already thought she was. But then she thought just one last time she'll try. "Every time I get mad everyone just writes me off as a chick being a chick it's so annoying" it's now or never "plus my boobs keep getting in the way of everything. I can't move with out them bouncing or accedntly touching them" Kenny quickly turned his head. That's it Kyle had it "what's your problem are you annoyed by me because let me tell you I'm far more annoyed with everything. With Stan being an ass and sure he's making it up today but that doesn't excuse how he's been. He's my best friend and I'm suppose to trust him but apparently not because he's a pervert and not even the good kind. Then Cartmams gotta mention that I'm a woman any chance he gets and makes stupid sex jokes. Like I get it I'm a girl and I might be gay why don't you shut you fat mouth. I'm not gay I just get mad because those stupid girls drool all over you because you make them feel pretty. But God forbid if you even glance at me no they get mad and what the fuck is with that anyway. You flirt with all these girls even butters and Cregi but not me. Do I annoy you, am I ugly or something. Am I that undesirable that you don't even accidentally make a pass at me. I even tried tricks but nothing worked but your totally fine flirting with butters even though she's so annoying and smug about it. Blond bitch" she rambled. Shit she started and couldn't stop. She stopped walking and covered her mouth. Kenny also stopped and turned to her. "I didn't flirt with you because you got mad at me for checking out your underwear.... You tried tricks on me" he smirked. She blushed and looked away from him. "Well i-i went to the town slut for advice. Sh-she said to c-complain about my boobs so I did then I'm make sexual innuendos so, so I did. But it didn't work you just got annoyed. I hate begging for you attention like this, play stupid head games just so you'd glance my way it's so stupid... Fucking female hormones" she cursed. Kenny started laughing and she glared at him. He stepped closer to her leaving little room between the two. "Dude you've been killing me all week, I had to keep going to the bathroom because of you. It's been so hard to hold myself back when all I wanted to do was bend you over and fuck you senseless while I held your boobs. I want so badly to touch them and lick them" his voice got lower as he leaned down a little. Kyle swallowed hard at his words. Even though she was freezing his words made her feel so warm. He kissed her gently. She was to shocked to return the kiss. When he pulled back he gave her that same look he did on Wednesday. He looked at her like she was the only person in the world. "you know you're pretty when your mad" he whispered to her. It finally registered what was going on and she wrapped her arms around Kenny's neck. "Shut up and do me" she told and kissed him. She could feel him smile agents her lips. She opened her mouth and Kenny immediately took dominance. He grabbed her hip and pulled her closer. He reached under her shirt and pulled it up a bit as he mad his way to her bra. He snaked his hand under the fabric and squised the boob. Kyle moaned at the cold hand massaging her boob. She placed her hand in his hair. It was surprisingly clean but she didn't pay attention to it much. "Ey get a room" a man yelled and threw a bottle at their feet. They detaches from one another and stepped back. Kyle glared at the drunk. "Why don't I take you home and out of the cold" Kenny told. He placed his hands on her ass and whispered in her ear "a stiff partner is no fun we got a get you nice and limber." The sentence shouldn't of been as erotic as it was but coming from Kenny anything sounded hot. She swallowed hard and nodded. Kenny's smile grew. He moved his hand to hers and started walking to the cross walk. Was this really happening did she just make out with Kenny. Had she actually told him that she was trying to get his attention and was she about to have sex with Kenny. His hand felt warm despite it being cold. She couldn't wait for those hands to Rome her body. Now that she thought about it she couldn't wait for him to shove his dick in her and fuck her into the ground or the couch of her living room. It was perfect no one was home tonight they could fuck on the couch. The thought sent shivers down her spine or maybe that was the cold.


	5. Chapter 5

They opened the door to Kyle's house with fumbling fingers. Kenny pushed her inside her house while he attacked her lips. He closed the door behind him and continued to push her further into the house. She was so hypnotized by the kiss that she didn't notice she was walking backwards. Her knees hit the back of the couch and she leaned her head back. She gasped for air and looked up in confusion. Kenny pushed her down lightly. She fell to the couch with a small noise of surprise. She looked up at Kenny who was unzipping his jacket. She gulped at the sight. He was smirking lustfully at her as he dropped his jacket to the floor. She moved back on the couch not taking her eyes off the blond. He climed over the arm of the couch and kneeled in front of Kyle. He kissed her again, taking advantage of her open mouth. He was so quick with his movements and so skilled it had Kyle's minds swirling. She moved her fingers through his hair as he laid her down. He moved his hands down her torso slowly. He rubbed exsilerad pulled at her skirt. She grinded up at him but he pushed her hips down. She moaned in the kiss at being denied her friction. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it up to her breasts. He waited broke the kiss for air then leaned back down. He pulled the shirt over her boobs. He snakes a hand under her and unhooked the bra. Kyle broke the kiss this time "uh I hate bras" she panted. "Me to" Kenny smirked. She quickly took off her bra and shirt then threw them over the arm rest behind her. She shivered from the cold, her senses slowly coming back because of the chill. She moved to cover her breasts but Kenny was quick to place a hand on one. He kissed her neck a few times. "It's alright babe you'll be hot soon" she could hear his smirk as he whispered in her ear. It turned her on so badly, knowing those words were for her and her alone. She moved her hands to his shoulders. He continued to kiss her neck till he got to the curve. He sucked on the spot and massaged her boob. He gave it a little squeeze and Kyle let out a small noise of satisfaction. She didn't realize how much her boobs hurt until Kenny started playing with them. Even though it felt good she felt like something elts needed to happen to them before they stopped hurting. Kenny kissed his way from the new formed hickey down to her other breast. He licked the nipple then took it into his mouth and sucked on it lightly. Kyle let out a loud moan. Kenny removed his mouth and smirked at her. She looked at him with pleading eyes. He went to massage her left breast then went to suck on the right. Her breast didn't hurt as bad anymore and if she wasn't so horny she probably would want to understand why. She noticed his right hand on her thigh, rubbing her gently. His thumb rubbed the inside of her thigh and she squirmed. She whimpered as he hooked his fingers into her underwear. She wanted them off even if made her colder she needed all her cloths gone. He pulled the thong up and she moaned. Even though it was technically a wedge the silk felt so good rubbing in between her lips. She grinded into her underwear and just as quickly as the friction came it was taken away. Kenny pulled. Down the thong so it sat just out of reach of her vagina. She whimpered again. "Kenny.... Quit teasing" she spoke angerly but she barely had any breath to speak with. He removed his touch from her body and hovered above her. He had an innocent smile on his face like he didn't have an almost naked girl laying beneath him. "Sorry what was that did you want something" he asked. Kyle rolled her eyes great he was still acting like a perverted asshole. "Fuck this" she whispered. Kenny looked confused for a second before he became surprised. She grabbed her thong and quickly took it off then wrapped her legs around Kenny's waist. She pushed the both of them to the ground. Kenny landed with a loud thund "ow what the fuck" he rubbed his head. Kyle unzipped his pants then leaned forward. "I want this to much for you fucking head games" she told. She reached into his pocket and took out the condom he always had. He watched her as she stood up on her knees. She opened the condom wrapper and threw it. She lightly touched his penis and held it up. She placed the condom on it then passionately herself above it. She looked at Kenny as she lowered herself slowly onto him. Kenny moaned and forced his hips to stay still. She tightened around him as she groaned. "D-dont take more then... You can handle" he told her, reaching a hand out to her hip. She forced herself to take all of him in. She clawed at the carpet trying to get use to the feeling. It was so weird but fuck did it feel good. She took in a deep breath then started moving up. She wasn't sure how much to take out so she didn't go that far. She slammed back down making Kenny thrust his hips up. She moaned loudly as he did it a few more times. "Wait-ah" she spoke. He quickly sat up and crossed his legs. He started thrusting into her harder ignoring her protest. She was moaning in his ear. She wrapped her arms around him and gripped his hair. He held her hips and guided them onto him. He was so rough yet so genital it was driving her crazy. She moaned his name as he fucked her. He increased his speed and held her tighter. She was lost in the feeling it was getting hard for her to think. All she could do was revel in the feeling of having Kenny pound into her. "Ah Kenny..... Uh Kenny" she moaned. He once again increased his speed and harshness his movements. She clung to him and  Thrusted violently with him as she came. She could feel him cum into the condom. They both panted, trying to catch their breath. Despite just cumming Kyle still wanted him to fuck her hard. She felt so embarrassed even if he was still in her she couldn't ask. She hid her face in the crook of his neck. "Kyle" Kenny breathed "I got like six other condoms, wanna help me use them" she could hear the smirk on his lips. She rocked her hips forward and kissed his jaw line. He was offering and this was a one night only thing so she might as well. She kissed him on the lips and opened her mouth for him. He kissed back just as desperately . 

*****  
Kyle woke up the next morning feeling warmer then shed been all week. It was a nice feeling, she had been cold every morning but today she was warm. She nuzzled her face into the warmth. She felt something tighten around her. She opened her eyes in alarm and quickly looked up. A pair of sky blue eyes were staring at her. She blushed at the sight still kinda confused. He kissed her forhead and brushed her hair back. The memories of last night came flooding back to Kyle. She turned bright red and hid her face from Kenny's veiw. He chuckled and stroke her hair. This was unbelievable, Kenny McCormick was in her bed holding her and stroking her hair after a night of pation. Fuck now she sounded like a pansey ass girl. She didn't have much time to curse herself. "Kyle time to get up, we're going to chef mains again" her father called. They both tensed at his voice. His foot steps could be heard coming up the stairs. "Shit" Kenny whispered. He quickly rolled out of bed and ran to his cloths that were scattered on the floor. Kyle sat up in confusion at his action, shouldn't he have rolled under the bed to hide. She watched him run to the corner of the room. Just as he straightened his back the door flew open, hiding him from sight. "Kyle" her dad called from the door way. She quickly grabbed the blanket on her lap and pulled it up to cover her exposed chest "DAD" she yelled. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry" he covered his eyes and closed the door. Kyle sighed and lowered the blanket. She looked over at Kenny who had his pants on now and was trying to put on his tang top. Her gaze fell to the floor with the mess of cloths. Guess he had to leave now, she couldn't even reveal in the after math of what she did. Her blue floor was suddenly covered in orange. She looked up at the blond that stood in front of her. He smiled at her and leaned down. He cupped her face and kissed her gentaly. "I'll see you later tonight" he whispered to her. He stepped back and made his way around the bed. She watched him open the window and climb out. She sighed again and flopped onto her bed. It was gone, the warmth she felt was gone. She was now cold and numb. 

*****

The whole Brovlosky family walked into the restaurant called chef mains. Ike thruster his hands into the air and chanted the name as his mother giggled at him. Even Gerald was smiling gleefully but Kyle still had a frown on her face. Ya she got what she wanted, sex with Kenny but she still felt empty. She crossed her arms, remembering the warm feeling of having his wrapped around her. She closed her eyes and tried to remember. She could still smell his scent, a faint mix of dirt and sweat. "Buby you OK" she opened her eyes at her mothers voice. It was then that she realised she was standing in the middle of the restaurant holding herself tightly. She lowered her head and put her hands at her side as she walked to her family. They sat down at a Booth. The waiter handed them menus then walked away. Kyle was to embarrassed to open her menu, God she must have looked like such an idiot. "You had the chicken last time right, was it good" Gerald asked. "Oh I guess" she responded. Just as she reached for her menu the window broke and F.B.I guys ziplined inside. The customers screamed and started running around. "What's going on" Ike asked fearfully. A man with a megaphone stood in the middle of the restaurant. "Anyone who's had the chicken stand up" he told. All over the restaurant people were slowly standing. Kyle also slowly stood still confused over what was going on. Sudde ly two F.B.I members grabbed her. "Hey that's my son" she heard her mother yelled. She was picked up and thrown over the guys shoulder. She screamed as he jumped out of the broken window and over to a black truck. He threw her inside then closed the door. "HEY WHAT THE FUCK" she yelled and slammed her fist on the door. The car started moving and she fell down again. She groaned in pain then looked up. She was surprised by the blond sitting on the bench inside the truck. "Bebe" she stood up and sat down on the bench beside the male. "Hey Kyle" he greated. "Do you know what this is all about" she asked. "No all they did was ask if I ate the chicken then kidnapped me" he exclaimed. Kyle sat back. She learned from years of being kidnapped to just go with it till the drop off point.   
The car ride was long but eventually they stopped and the doors were finally opened. Four gaurds came in and grabbed each person including Kyle and Bebe. They were lead into a building with a bunch of sienticts. "Kyle check it out it's Stan and Wendy" Bebe called back. Kyle looked passed the guards and saw the two teens standing by a caged chicken on a table and a scientist. "Stan" she called out to get the teens attention. "Hey dude" he called back, "dude the fuck" she asked angerly. The gaurds let go of her once she was in front of the chicken. "See this chicken" Wendy started "this is a special chicken from a special farm that grows chickens for the chef main chain. They use lots of hormone inhancment drugs to grow and repaduce them. So much in fact that once eaten they can actually change a persons hormones or inhance them." Kyle looked from the chicken to Wendy "what change them so like-" she started. "The chicken changed your hormones dude, thats why your a chick" Stan informed. "How did you-" Bebe tried to ask. "It was all Wendy once I apologized to her she started making connections from what Bebe told her." "So is there an antidote" Kyle finally asked. "Yes" Wendy quickly grabbed two glasses of a blue liquid. "This should correct your hormones just a warning it has a pretty mean kick" she added. The two took the glasses. Kyle took a deep breath and quickly chugged the liquid. Bebe did the same. They both dropped the glasses and started coughing fits. "You should change cloths so you don't stretch out Bebes skirt" Wendy told them. Dtan quickly looked away as Bebe took off his shirt. "What in front of everyone" Kyle asked covering her chest. "It's fine there's no one in here but us a few patients and one scientist" she assured. Kyle glared but took off her top anyway. She grabbed Bebes shirt then put it on. She then took off the skirt and placed it beside the shirt on the table with the chicken. "What about Bebes underwear" Wendy asked. She rolled her eyes then reached behind her and undid the hooks of the bra. She took it off under the shirt and placed it down. "And the pantys" Bebe asked. Kyle blushed and pulled down the shirt. "Um theyre not yours they're mine" she was still wearing the green silk thong she bought. 

*****  
The drive home wasn't fun, everyone ended up changing in the truck. It was painful and many vomited in the truck so it also smelled. Kyles parents cried when he came home. The restaurant was stormed and burnt down by angry customers while the Brovloskies enjoyed a nice dinner. But it was night now and Kyle knew Kenny would be back. He also Knew Kenny wouldn't want anything to do with him now that he was a guy again. He didn't want to face the humiliation of having his crush turn his nose at him. He locked the back door to his house then the front door. He locked the kitchen window and the front window. He made sure all blinds were down before heading upstairs. He walked into his parents room, ignoring their stares as he walked over to the window and locked it then closed the draps. He walked out and turned out the light. He then walked into Ike's room and locked his windows and closed his draps. He turned out the light and closed the door. Last was his window. He walked into his room and locked his door behind him. He walked to the window and locked it. He looked out into the night. In the distance he could see an orange shape walking down the street. Panic filled his senses. He quickly closed his drapes and dashed for his lights. He took in a deep breath then walked to his drawer. He changed into his pajamas, glad that his cloths fit again. He crawled into bed and stared up at the ceiling. The house was quite, most likely everyone went to bed or put in their head phones. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He waited listening intently till he heard the faint tapping on this window, like a pebble was thrown at it. Kyle looked at the window. He so badly wanted to let Kenny inside and kiss him or hours but he knew what the blond perfered. Most likely the only reason he did what he did was because Kyle was female. He bit his lips and gripped his blanket. Another pebble hit his window and he looked away. He forced his eyes shut. Kenny didn't care he only wanted to have sex, he convinced himself. His phone vibrated on the night stand. He glanced at it to see Kenny calling him. Another pebble his his window and he cringed. His hands started to shake as he stared at his phone. He knew Kenny wouldn't look twice at him now, he let the pervert have his way with him. God he felt so stupid and pathetic for letting it happen. He had given Kenny his virginity and the guy didn't even love him. Tears started falling down his face and he whimpered slightly. His phone stopped vibrating then started up again. Another pebble hit his window. He pulled the blanket over his face and started crying. He was gasping for air as he tried to ignore the noises. 

******  
Kyle spent all Sunday in his room ignoring his texts and calls from Kenny. The blond even came to his house Sunday to ask where he was. But Kyle refused to see him. Unfortunately his mother wouldn't let him miss anymore school so he was forced to attend. He stood at the bus stop with Stan. He didn't even say hello to his friend. Stan looked at him with a concerned look. He figured Kyle was just feeling sick with the change in hormones so he didn't ask. They heard the faint noise of Eric and Kenny. Kyle tensed at the sound, this is it where Kenny decides he's not worth all the extra attention. He gripped his bags strap and continued to stare at the ground. "Kyle" Kenny called and ran over to them "dude I've been calling you" he told. "Oh I didn't get them" he lied still not looking at anyone. Kenny's smile fell, he looked to stan who just shrugged. He smiled again "so dude your a guy again" he chuckled. "Ya a penis and all" Kyle spoke dully. Kenny raised a brow at him. He was acting strange "well now poop head won't be drooling over you and you don't have to worry about being groped" he said cheerfully. Kyle clinched his teeth, he felt so angry like he could just cry at his own foolishness. Kenny placed his hands on Kyles side and pulled him into a hug. He kissed the gingers cheek "now I don't have to share you with anyone" he whispered. Kyles eyes widened and he looked up at Kenny. "Dude" Stan chuckled while Eric made a vomiting sound. "W-what" he asked unsure of what was happening. Kenny kissed his lips "your mine, what did you think I did 'that' becuade I'm a pervert" he chuckled. Kyle looked away from him. "Aw come on I would never use my pretty like that your to special" Kyle blushed. "Wait what" he chuckled nervously "your not grossed out that I'm male"Kyle asked. Kenny stared at him for a moment. Kyle was gonna ask if he was OK when Kenny tightened his grip on him. "Don't think just because your male now that your not pretty" he leaned down and kissed Kyle again. This time Kyle allowed himself to melt into the kiss and kiss back. It was like he was falling and sorring all at the same time. Kenny still wanted to touch him and kiss him even though he did have a vigina. Kenny broke the kiss and moved to Kyles ear. He glanced at the guys. Eric was imitating vomiting and Stan was rolling his eyes. "I got a new pack and I'm gonna fuck you raw during lunch as punishment for shutting me out" he whispered. Kyle shook at his words. He bit his lip to stifle a moan. The bus rolled up and Kenny detached himself from Kyle. Eric walked onto the bus with Stan behind him. Kyle went up two steps before Kenny squised his ass. He covered his mouth to stop any noise he might make. He blushed as he made his way down the path and sat down I'm the first empty seat. The next two and a half hours were gonna be torment Kyle knew that. But he also kinda liked the struggle, there was something exhilarating about it.


End file.
